Recurrance
by comet80
Summary: Slash. First Sp fic.StanxKyleHe knew it was wrong of him. He knew he loved Kyle.oneshot.


_**Well.. it's not my first fanfic, and im not super new to the fandom,but it actually is My first South Park fanfiction. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_"_**KYLE! KYLE! Oh God, please not Kyle. Not Kyle!**__" Stan Marsh screamed, chasing after what seemed to be a never ending path, swarming with color's that you'd only see on an acid trip. He kept chasing after the red-haired boy, until they both ended at a cliff._

_"**KYLE!**" He screamed as the red-haired boy was about to jump. _

_"**KYLE DON'T JUM**--!"_

**

* * *

**Sixteen year old Stan Marsh awoke from the horrible, repeating nightmare. The same nightmare had occurred numerous times before. He turned his attention away from his nightmare and stared at the clock on his left. 

**4:59**.

It's been three years, 5 months, 55 minutes, and 59 seconds since it happened. Since _that _ended.

**

* * *

**_"Stan? Hey uh Stan? Can I talk to you?" Kyle Broflovski said to his best friend Stan Marsh._

_"Sure dude." Stan smiled putting away a book. "Whats up?"_

_Kyle nervously chewed on his finger nails. "Stan, you know I'm gay right?"_

_Stan shrugged at what his best friend said. "So's Kenny, and I still hang around with him. Doesn't matter to me."_

_Kyle felt relieved. "Hey Stan, Can I ask you something?"_

_"You just did" Stan said playfully receiving a glare from the red-haired boy. "Sure,sure."_

_"Would you like to catch a movie with me on Friday night?" Kyle said bitting on that same finger nail._

_Stan turned pink, "As friends right?"_

_"Er..as a date." Kyle said getting more and more nervous._

_"It's not that I wouldn't like to go, it's just that, well..er—You're a great guy and all, but I uh.."_

_Kyle stared at his feet. "I understand. Jock's can't have boyfriends, they have to have the head cheerleader. I' m sorry for wasting your time."_

_With that, Stan slammed his locker shut, and watched Kyle walk away,tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Kyle!" Stan called, receiving an echo in return._

**

* * *

**Stan sighed, staring over and his picture of Wendy. It's not that he didn't like Wendy. He did. He liked her a lot. But sometimes Wendy could be a bitch. Especially when he was around his friends. Mainly around Kyle.**

* * *

**

_"Stan! We have to go!" Wendy whined, one evening after a football game. I made reservations at nine and right now it's eight-fifty! You can talk to the fag later."_

_Fag. That word stung Kyle with every bit of poison words could have. Thats what the world saw him as. Thats what Eric Cartman saw him as. Thats what everyone saw him as._

_"Hey Stan?"_

_"Yeah dude?"_

_"I love you." _

_Stan stared at Kyle, trying to hide his smile,and saw everyones look. "See you later fag." With that Stan spit on him, following the others._

_Thats what Stan saw him as._

**

* * *

**Stan started to cry. He knew it was wrong of him. He knew he loved Kyle. Wait-no he didn't, he wasn't like that. He loved Wendy. Actually, he didn't know what he wanted. He knew Wendy was a two-timing slut. He knew he loved Kyle. Then why did he deny his feelings? 

Where was it written down that Jocks had to be straight?

Where was it written down that he had to love Wendy?

Where was it written that he was not aloud to love Kyle?

The answer came to him like a ton of bricks.

Nowhere.

Sure, it was five fifteen in the morning. That never stopped Wendy from calling. It never stopped Kyle from coming over.

Without hesitation Stan threw a coat over top his pajamas, and quickly went to Kyle's house.

He quietly climbed into Kyle's room, knowing his window was unlocked. He climbed into bed next to Kyle and kissed his neck.

"Hmm? Stan? Stan?!" He whispered-screamed jumping up in bed.

"Ssshh." Stan said shushing Kyle. "I love you."

Kyle grinned, still half sleeping. "Stan? I love you too."

"I know baby, I know" Stan said kissing the red-haired boy again.

That night, the two boys fucked like never before.

**

* * *

****End. Thanks for reading. Please review :3**


End file.
